Mixed Identity
by Bxbbie
Summary: Can Harry accept his new family? Can he accept that the people who he trusts betray him? Can others accept who he is? Most importantly, can he accept himself in the ongoing war?
1. Nightmare to Reality

Harry tossed and turned in his bed as sweat clung to his skin. His scar burned with such intensity it hurt to think about it.

He had been having the same dream for nearly two years but know there seemed to be something off about it. Maybe it was the way Voldermort's laugh seemed fake or maybe it was the fact that his mother's, Lily, hair seemed to edge from red towards black. Or maybe it was the way Dumbledore words slurred as if the dream was messed with.

Harry woke up with a jolt, why was his life so difficult. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to sleep without waking up with his clothes drenched with sweat. While he was in Hogwarts he still had these dreams and only two people knew about it. One of those that he did not wish to inform.

_Harry staggered down the stairs trying to get to the Hospital wing before fainting. His vision was starting to become blurred. This nightmare had been one of the worst._

_He continued to walk for what seemed like an eternity until he reached the Hospital Wing where he was greeted with a loud gasp coming from a worried Madam Pomfrey. _

_'Mr Potter, what in heavens name happened to you, you look deadly pale, are you alright?'_

_Before he could answer, there was a familiar sneering voice, which had an emotion he did not recognise imbedded in it, that answered from behind her._

_'Poppy, does he look okay?'_

That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked outHarry wished Snape had never found out about his nightmares but to an extent he was glad that the professor had been able to supply him with Dreamless Sleep Potion. His stock had run out the day before so he was in no luck.

The sun had began to rise so he decided that he might as well start with his chores.

He crept into the small bathroom, which was sure in need of renovation, being careful not to wake up the Dursleys. He ran a hand down his face and looked into the mirror what he found was not what he expected.

He saw a well built 13 year old with black long hair, he saw dark deep blue eyes and pale skin. He also could not see through his glasses. That's when he realised it was his birthday.

Things just couldn't get weirder for him.

**Don't judge me ; ) . It's my first fanfic. Review if you want to. **


	2. Dark Family

_Previously _

_He crept into the small bathroom, which was sure in need of renovation, being careful not to wake up the Dursleys. He ran a hand down his face and looked into the mirror, what he found was not what he expected._

_He saw a well built 13 year old with black long hair, he saw dark deep blue eyes and pale skin. He also could not see through his glasses. That's when he realised it was his birthday._

_Things just couldn't get weirder for him._

_This Chapter:_

He had to cover his mouth so that his loud gasp of surprise was muffled. It would not work out for the Dursleys to find out about his little problem. He closed his eyes and counted to ten knowing that when he opened his eyes he would be restored to his normal, uglier maybe, but definitely normal appearance. _One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten_

He opened his eyes to find yet again the more handsome young man.

_Ten, Ten, Ten _

He was desperate, it took a while for the young wizard to understand that however many times he said the last number he would not return to his normal self. He crept back into his room, as silently as he had left it, to ponder over what had happened.

What a great way to start his thirteenth birthday.

When he had gotten to his room, he saw Hedwig was back with letters and a small package.

There was the usual Hogwarts letter that he decided he would open last. There was a letter with a snake seal. As he tried to open it the seal wouldn't budge. He realised that the snake was in fact a real snake.

Harry had discovered his gift of parseltongue in the previous year.

':o:p:e:n' he said, in the rare snake language.

The snake obeyed and wrapped itself around Harry's wrist. Harry pulled out the letter from the envelope and began to read it.

_My dear Kaden,_

_I know you may be wondering who is Kade but I will shortly get to it._

_During the Great War, I was deeply in love with a man who was very involved in the war. I was also a devoted servant. As I was in his inner circle, we became very close until he returned my feelings, after months of going out I was starting to question whether or not he was going to propose to me. As you may know in the Wizarding World, proposals were made very early. I was 24 and he was 26. _

_One day, I questioned him about it and he became very closed off. I asked him what was wrong and he refused to answer me. Being the stubborn person I am, I refused to talk to him until he admitted that he didn't love me anymore. Eventually when he was tired of the Silent Treatment he told me that he indeed did love me but that he was afraid that if anybody found out about it that I would be targeted. At first I thought it was his easy way of letting me down easily but then I started to take the situation with logic. I suggested that we get married in private. He also refused that but I told him that it would work. He said he would need some time to think about and if it would be safe for us. I accepted it. The next week he proposed to me. I was overjoyed. _

_The next two months I told my sister about it and being the freak she is she started planning it. The next year we were married and I was pregnant with twins. The war was still ongoing and my husband was worried that the twins and I would be in serious danger. We went into hiding with my unborn children. The only people who knew about it was my husband obviously, my sisters family and our secret keeper. _

_A year had passed and my husband visited us on a weekly basis. One night, my husband was at a meeting and the twins were in their room sleeping, I felt the alarms faltering. I knew something was wrong. I saw the last person I wanted to see. You may know him as Dumbledore. He had two young children in his arms. My heart broke and I pulled out my wand and got ready for battle. He said words that I will never forget. 'Step aside, this is the end to the war, neither you or your husband can stop fate..'_

_While he rambled on, I grabbed onto my necklace which signaled to my husband that we were in danger. My husband arrived while Dumbledore was still chatting nonsense. My husband struck him from behind and they started too duel. My husband and I are very experienced in Occlumency and Legilimency. So it wasn't a surprise when I felt a familiar plea for entry in my head. I granted it access and my husband's voice filled my head 'Take the children and leave' Sensing he was in no mood to argue I obeyed and took the twins._

_ I was about to leave when I was blocked by a woman. Molly Weasley. She and I never got along so I knew this could only mean one thing. Before I could bring out my wand she stunned me and took my children from me. My little boy and girl. I was so happy I had put a tracking charm on them so I knew I would be able to find them. Once the stunner had worn off, I staggered into the room where my husband and Dumbledore were duelling and found it empty as I had expected. My husband had warned me of the consequences so I as knew he was not dead. We had a little secret of ours called horcruxes. What I was worried about was my children. _

_I used my necklace as a tracking device. I realised their were at 12 Grimmauld Place. My secret keepers place who I guess gave us up. I left the manor only to be surrounded by order members. I knew what was happening, they were taking me to Askaban. I didn't really mind, the dementors and I were allies. But my babies. I gave my necklace to Adma my personal house elf and told her to give my necklace to my son and to give my ring to my daughter. My life was ruined, I was on my way to Askaban, my husband was vanished, my children were captured. I felt like a complete failure._

_You may wonder why I am pouring my whole life story into you so if you hadn't figured it out yet. My daughter was given the identity of Mudblood-Know-It-All and my son was given the identity of the Boy-Who-Lived. I am Bellatrix Riddle nee Black. You are Kaden Aurelian Riddle. Hermione is Maia Cassandra Riddle. I have avoided saying your fathers name lest you stop reading but as we are now at the end of the letter I will reveal it._

_Your father is Tom Riddle more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord or You-Know-Who._

_I have been released from Askaban with the help of your godfather, Severus. I will be collecting you from your place tomorrow morning and from there we will stop at the Granger residence to pick up your sister._

_Love, Mum._

Harry fainted.


	3. Obliviate

"Boy!"

"Boyyy!"

"Get your good-for-nothing-behind down here right now!"

That woke Harry right out of his faint. Harry didn't even have time to wonder if everything in the letter was true or if it was a prank. He collected himself off the floor of Dudley's second bedroom and brushed the dirt and linen off of his oversized 'clothes'. He ran downstairs.

"Yes, Sir" Harry replied standing in front of his uncle.

"Boy, explain to me why the phone is blowing up"

"Sir, that's what happens when someone calls" Harry retorted, annoyed that his uncle had called him for something so insignificant.

**_Snap_**

Harry's head snapped to the side as he received a slap.

"Don't get smart with me, freak!" Vernon bellowed his face turning purple with rage.

Harry sighed, his uncle got pissed for the simplest of things.

"Apologies, Uncle Vernon."

He knew better than to say a simple sorry.

_"Boy, where is the dinner?!" A five year old came down the stairs two at a time._

_"Sorry, Sir I was sleeping."_

_"Sorry, Sorry? Am I your pal that you apologise to me with a simple sorry. Boy, when you were laid on my doorstep in filthy rags, I knew you would be worthless. You will earn you keep, do not ever address me with a simple apology."_

_"Yes, Sir"_

That night Harry cooked dinner and went to bed without his usual scraps.

**_Snap_**

"Boy, I asked you a question!"

"Apologies, Sir."

"Why is Janger ringing the house phone?"

"Janger, who is Janger?"

"Well find out, the person insists on talking to you"

Uncle Vernon walked out of the room with a purple face slamming the door behind him but not before barging Harry's arm. The force was so impactful, Aunt Petunia's prize china monuments fell to the ground shattering. Harry sighed knowing he would be getting licks for it after.

"Harry! Harry! Are you there?!" The voice snapped Harry back into reality. The voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"Hermione?"

"Yes of course. Who else would it be?" Hermione retorted.

"My uncle said it was a person called Janger."

"Granger, I said Granger"

"Oh, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Harry, I'm going to tell you something, please don't freak out because it probably isn't true and I don't know who to talk to about it and I think my parents are keeping secrets from me and please don't think I'm talking sh-"

"Hermione, calm down I have never heard you say so many ands in a sentence. Now slowly tell me what's wrong."

"Harry, earlier this week I found out I was adopted and that my birthday was July 31st."

"That's my birthday"

"Don't interrupt, Harry" Hermione spoke sternly.

"You're right, carry on"

"I was so upset with them, I don't know what came over me. I erased their memories of me and took off."

"Took off! Took off! Are you ok, Hermes? Where are you?"

"Harry, don't interrupt! Yes I'm fine. I took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, where I'm staying. But that's not it, before I wiped the Granger's memories, I took some money so I could transfer my money into Galleons. When I went to Gringotts, to transfer the Muggle money and add it to my account, the goblins said that there was no Hermione under the name Granger even though I made the account quite a while ago. So I have to carry all my money around."

"While this is very sad, why ar-"

"This is the last time I'll tell you, don't interrupt!" That shut Harry up. Angry Hermione was something to avoid.

"Anyway, I had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days, on my birthday came a few letters. But one caught my eye. It had a snake on it. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I got irritated and said I wish it would open. Then the letter opened. What I'm about to tell you is unbelievable but please don't hate m-" Despite Snape's constant declarations that Harry was stupid. Harry was quite smart and caught on what had happened due to similarities of his morning.

"The letter said your parents were Voldemort and Bellatrix. You aren't Hermione but Maia and I'm your brother."

"HARRY, DON'T INT- wait h-how did know?"

"Because, I got my own letter this morning saying my name was Kaden. But I thought it was a prank. Maybe it is."

"Well, we'll find out soon."

"What do you mean?" A confused Harry asked.

"Well, it says our 'mum' will pick us up."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"Harry, what if it's true, what if our parents hate us, what will our friends say?" It was getting to much for her and tears threatened to spill.

"Hermione, calm down, if it's true I'm sure they'll love us, I'd have a sister and we'd be a family. If our friends are really our friends they'll stick by us." Harry was always good at calming down people. He could hear the slowing of her breath.

"Thanks Harry, I kind of hope it's true though we'll find out soon enough"

"Boy, are you still on that phone!"

"Harry! Are you okay, who's that?"

"My uncle, I've got to go Hermes. Keep calm we'll talk later."

"Ok, love you Harry"

"Love you too, Hermes" The call ended and Harry was left to think what would happen if it was really real. If it was, he'd get out of this hell-hole and he'd finally have a family. That was enough for him whether or not it consisted of the darkest wizard of all time.

Only then did he realise his uncle did not say anything about his new appearance.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. You make me smile ;) **


	4. So it's not a prank?

**AN: Sorry for the slow updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Harry woke up at 6:00 am. Today was the day that everything could change. Thoughts ran through his mind. Was this all a prank? If it wasn't did their mum love them? Did Hermione look different as well? Was Dumbledore actually bad? Was Voldemort really evil?

He heard the usual knocking on his door, he knew it was Aunt Petunia calling him to make breakfast.

"Darling, would you come downstairs please"

Darling? Please? What was she playing at, was this some kind of trick.

Harry's heart sank. It was probably the broken china he forgot to pick up yesterday. He decided to take the licks with pride. He walked downstairs slowly. In front of him was a beautiful woman with pale skin like his newfound skin. She had pitch black shiny hair pulled into a messy bun. She looked middle-aged. The clocks in Harry's head had stopped ticking.

"Harry? Kaden?"

Harry was about to ask who the woman was before it all started fitting in place. The second word had confirmed his ideas. This woman was his mum.

"Mum?" The simple word came out as a croak. His heart was beating erratically. It was not a prank. This beautiful woman in front of him could very well be his mother.

"Kaden, dear, I've missed you more than you could imagine"

Tears threatened to leave Harry's eyes, but they were already streaming down the witch's face.

His mum enveloped him in a hug full of warmth and love. This was the first time Harry had experienced unconditional love. Bellatrix was over the moon to be reunited with her son and needed her daughter there as well. She was so blinded by the love she failed to see what her son was wearing.

"Kaden, what are you wearing?" Her son was dressed in rags and looked like a slave.

Harry glanced down at the clothes he was wearing. His face flushed with embarrassment.

He was wearing his usual rags, the clothes that still hung loose on him despite his new body structure, the stains that were on the shirt since Dudley had barfed all over them were the only design on the shirt beside the rips.

"umm.. I- uh.. their.." Harry's face blushed an ever deeper red if possible. In the first five minutes of meeting his mother, she was already going to hate him for being a fool who couldn't form a simple sentence.

Bellatrix watched her son closely and saw his face flush with embarrassment, then watched as his eyes glowed a deep black. Just like his father, she mused. It could only mean one thing, he was becoming angry. Not the kind where you get angry over getting detention over something so simple but the kind of anger you feel deep within.

"Never mind, we'll be going shopping later in the week anyway, both you and your sister have changed in statue I presume."

Harry let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding, in relief. His mum had obviously noticed he didn't want to talk about and had gone out of her way to avoid pushing him, nobody had done this for him, well except Hermione. Not even his supposed best friend, Ronald.

Harry would never forget the discomfort he felt first meeting him. Ron had asked about his scar, it was obvious that Ron could see the uncomfortable expression on his face. Yet he pushed further to ask if Harry remembered anything about the Potters. What a good way to start being friends with someone. But, Harry was so desperate for friends after 11 years of abuse and neglect, the saying was the more the merrier.

Besides, this act of kindness from his mother was too good to be true. Of course, it was. Voldemort was his father, the man that had tried to kill him for how many years. But it had its good sides to it.

Hermione was his sister. He had two best friends, Ron and Hermione, but if he was being honest, Hermione was his best friend really. She was so many things she had that Ron wasn't. She thought about stuff before overreacting. She was smart, smarter than Ron could ever be. always happy to help. She was like the sister he never had. Well, the sister he always had.

Going back to school would be much better knowing he wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort killing him- wait if Voldemort was his father why would he try to kill his son. He would have to ask him about it-meeting his father, he could already feeling the nerves bundling in his stomach. He would go to school with his sister there to back him up- wait how would he go back to school with his new appearance. He'd have to ask his sister, sister.. sister, it sounded nice on his tongue. Everything could wait, at least now he had a family and he was certain that 2/3 of them were nice. Harry sighed.

**AN: Review pleaseee, they make me happy ; )**


	5. Updateee

Hey guys. I'm really sorry that I've not uploaded in agesss. I've been doing my mocks for exams and it's been very stressful. However this is no excuse, and now that I have finished my mocks I will give this my full attention.

I hope that you all haven't given up on this story as I definitely haven't.

Also I really want to thank you all for getting this story to **2723** reads **29** favs and **50** alerts. I am really so happy and that you give my story some time of day.

Expect the next chapter very soon and I will now start uploading at regular basis,

Love you all and thank you for reviewing, they make me happy and push me to further make the story better.

Sorry again,

Bxbbie


	6. Maia C Riddle

Hermione paced up and down the floor of her room at Leaky Cauldron.

Bellatrix should have already been at Harry's house by now if this wasn't all a complete hoax.

Now that she had calmed down she realised that she had reacted towards her parents quite harshly. Her adoptive parents were nice enough people but they lacked emotion and weren't able to sympathise properly. She also felt as if she didn't belong with them sometimes. She couldn't have a simple conversation with them involving the wizarding world, she knew that they couldn't do anything about it but sometimes she just wanted to express her feelings without explaining the blood supremacy regime. She could never relate to them anymore. All the things they deemed to be important were so trivial and childish to her even though she was the child.

While she was growing up, she attended muggle school, she was often...always..bullied because of her excitement to learn. She had talked to her parents about it but all they said was that if she stopped boasting about everything she would soon have some friends. They didn't seem to understand that the reason she was so excited to learn was because she wanted someone to like her. Before her thirst for knowledge people would tease her about her hair being too bushy and her teeth being too big. Once she realised she couldn't please those muggle children she wanted to please the teachers so maybe she would have some type of friends and if that meant answering some questions then so be it.

When starting Hogwarts it was the same thing all over again, when she had gotten her letter she had thought that the reason she didn't fit in was because she was a witch but when she had gotten there she was yet to be an outsider. But it wasn't solely focused on her teeth and hair though it was part of the problem. She was a mudblood. A person who was filled with dirty blood. It seemed ridiculous how someone could be judged by something so inevitable, something the person in question had no control of. Though over the few years she'd been at Hogwarts she understood where they were coming from. Muggleborns just didn't have the right customs and that's why they stuck out like a sore thumb. Things like shaking hands when you were supposed to bow, things like Christmas presents and which ones were appropriate and which ones were not. These things were things you couldn't just read in a book but these were things that not only made her life a living hell but sometimes also Harry's.

So yes she understood the basis of blood supremacy, but she could not agree with her 'father' slaughtering thousands of innocent Muggleborns. It was just wrong. But then again if this was all real, according to the letter she didn't know the whole story. Part of her wanted it to be true, especially after what she'd done to the Grangers, but she also wanted a fresh start, a chance to actually fit in, to be able to have mum and a dad who cared about her.

Maia Cassandra Riddle ... it actually had a ring to it. better than plain Hermione Jane.

Harry...Harry would be her brother, he'd always acted like it. Ron was alright but he'd never been there for her, sure he and harry had saved her from the troll but he was the reason she was in there in the first place. It wasn't a good foundation for a friendship. If this whole thing was true she knew she would be happy with her new life though she had about a million questions to ask.

The knock at the door, threw her out of her thoughts. Could it really be them? Was this all real? Nervously she opened the door to find Tom standing there. Disappointed she drew up a small smile to be polite.

"Hello Tom, what can I do for you?"

"Ms Granger you have some guests waiting for you downstairs"

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter.. Review ;) they fill my heart with joy and motivate meeee. Next Chapter Soon**

** Btw.. we're at 5784 reads, ****44 Favs****, 77 alerts and even a community: thank youu. mwah**


End file.
